


Четыре стороны

by Crazy_Maestro, fandom_Kylux_2016



Series: Драбблы R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Авторские фаноны, Все совершеннолетние, Юмор, ангст, возможен OOC, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый раз они встречаются, и кому-то приходится уступать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сторона первая

В голове гудело, а желудок предпринимал усиленные попытки вывалиться наружу. Держась за затылок, Хакс сполз с узкой койки и потащился к кабине пилота.

 

К кабине... _пилота_?..

 

— Да чтоб тебя, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, сваливаясь в свободное кресло. Если бы он провел еще хоть минуту на ногах, его голова бы точно лопнула. И забрызгала несчастного идиота Соло с ног до головы.

 

— Зачем? — выдавил Хакс в ответ на широкую улыбку.

 

Соло весело фыркнул.

 

— Что значит «зачем», Арми? Я спас твою задницу от Ордена. Они бы тебя точно пристрелили после того, что ты в баре вытворил, — он запрокинул голову и по-дурацки расхохотался. В голове что-то взорвалось.

 

Почему он ничего не помнил? Что было вчера? Какой еще бар? И с чего, хоть бы его напополам разорвало, этот идиот позволил себе назвать его _Арми_?

 

Соло еще раз скосил на него глаза и, вздохнув, снял с пояса кожаную флягу.

 

— Держи. Это для головы. Скоро приземляться, а ты до сих пор больной. Ну и речь ты там толкнул! — он мягко стукнул Хакса по плечу, и тот чуть не поперхнулся огненной жидкостью. То, что он вообще позволил себе отпить взятое из рук болвана пойло, обеспокоило его мало. Следовало, наверное, задуматься.

 

— Я думал, что все стулья переломаю, пока уйму этих подонков. «Жизни без поводка заслуживают только те, у кого хватает на это мозгов!», — процитировал Соло с омерзительно похожей интонацией. Хакс поморщился. — Прямо душу всю из меня вынул, засранец. Не знал, что ты такой.

 

Хакс издал жалкий нервный смешок и поднялся. Он, очевидно, и сам был не в курсе, какой он. От смутных воспоминаний, начавших обрывками появляться в голове, захотелось взвыть. Он опять улегся на койку и, сделав еще пару глотков из фляги, повернулся лицом к стене.

 

Он шпионил за Беном Соло. «Опасным контрабандистом и Надеждой Сопротивления». Весь день бродил за ним тенью, наблюдал и делал заметки. И, разумеется, зашел за Соло и в бар, когда его туда понесло.

 

Корабль затрясло, и Хакс со стоном зажал уши, подтянув колени к груди. Невозможно. Ублюдок его похитил.

 

Да, точно. Подсел к нему, угостил выпивкой — начал рассказывать какие-то дурацкие истории о своих похождениях. Хакс пытался играть согласно легенде, но, разумеется, этот идиот что-то подсыпал ему в кружку.

 

Головная боль вдруг показалась ему справедливым наказанием. Может, даже недостаточно суровым — учитывая, что она действительно начала стихать. Как можно было так позорно провалиться?! Он ведь...

 

Хакс тихо застонал. Он напился. Не просто отключился от снотворного — разболтал перед этим все, что там выспрашивал у него Соло. Имя, звание, цель миссии наверняка. Все. И, если верить лопоухому болвану, еще и устроил представление для широкой аудитории.

 

С Соло на пару.

 

Шум двигателей стих, но Хакс не спешил отнимать рук от головы. Путь назад был для него закрыт. Надолго — навсегда, если не произойдет чуда и он не принесет Сноуку на блюде голову Соло. Пока тот управляет кораблем, например...

 

Его осторожно тронули за плечо.

 

— Эй. Ну ты как, порядок? — Соло осторожно погладил его большим пальцем, так и не отняв руки. — Тебя понести, что ли? Я могу, если хочешь... Сильно болит?

 

Хакс хотел было огрызнуться, но вдруг понял, что заорет, если откроет рот.

 

Он вспомнил.

 

Соло защищал его, стоявшего на столе и выговаривавшего что-то всем собравшимся, с изяществом песчаной кошки. Ему не мешало даже то, что из доступного оружия у него были лишь старая метла и парочка барных стульев. В памяти замелькали какие-то цветные пятна и громкий смех: они куда-то бежали?.. На корабль, должно быть.

 

Да. Точно на корабль.

 

Спину даже сквозь рубаху холодила панель обшивки, на грудь навалился тяжело дышащий, трущийся о его пах Соло. И он... они...

 

Твою мать, он отсосал Бену Соло. Опустился на колени — сполз, учитывая то, насколько мертвецки он был пьян, — расстегнул модные штаны и взял в рот у Надежды сраного Сопротивления. Глубоко взял, почти на всю длину. А этот придурок только и знал, что за волосы его дергать.

 

Хакс не помнил, как Соло оттащил его на койку. И искренне не понимал, как они вообще на ней уместились. Слабо припоминал внутри чужой язык, скользкие пальцы и, как венец представления, член Соло. И как опускался на него, уткнувшись лбом во влажное плечо и слушая бессвязный мокрый шепот в ухо.

 

Сколько же он выпил — и чего? И почему именно его, а не ублюдка Соло, развезло до такого возмутительного состояния?

 

Он, вероятно, отер его после. Одел и уложил спать — этого Хакс не помнил, как ни пытался. Собственно, и не надо было. Всего остального с лихвой хватило.

 

Он крепко зажмурился. Какой. Позор.

 

Соло, так и не дождавшись от него ответа, аккуратно подхватил Хакса на руки и потопал к выходу.

 

В глаза ударил яркий свет.

 

— Где мы? — спросил Хакс, прикрывая их рукой.

 

— База Сопротивления, — довольно ответил Соло. — Думаю, наш генерал будет очень рада тебя видеть. Как все-таки удачно я вчера тебя приметил, правда? Никогда еще не знакомился с кем-то в баре настолько удачно.

 

Он триумфально хмыкнул. Хакс, проморгавшись, посмотрел на его светящуюся самодовольством физиономию. Теперь эта сволочь еще и издевалась над ним.

 

Или?..

 

Соло тепло и абсолютно искренне ему улыбнулся.

 

Чертов. Идиот.

 

— Просто поставь меня уже на ноги, — устало выдохнул Хакс.


	2. Сторона вторая

Банкет проходил настолько чинно и уныло, что Хакс практически чувствовал, как давят на тяжелую жемчужную корону прошедшие минуты. Тихо усмехался себе, неторопливо расхаживая по зале. Поглядывая на трон. Интересно, когда же у мальчишки кончится терпение.

 

Как давно эти светские рауты начали его забавлять? С полгода уже?

 

Он подхватил с предложенного подноса высокий бокал с одним из местных некрепких напитков и застыл в углу. Было нечто приятное в том, чтобы ловить на себе брошенные исподтишка взгляды. Изображать непричастность со скучающим видом, отпивая понемногу из бокала.

 

Привычная рабочая рутина. Почти отдых, учитывая отсутствие вокруг гнетущей тишины кабинета или, наоборот, непрерывного гомона мостика. Сноук, конечно, был не вполне доволен нынешними результатами — но дело двигалось. Хакс мог сказать это вполне уверенно, не только Сноуку, но и себе самому.

 

Он увидел, как шевельнулись пестрые перья королевского плаща, и, тихо хмыкнув, незаметно покинул залу по одной из черных лестниц.

 

Переговоры были закончены — настало время переговоров.

 

Через полчаса из-за садовой двери послышался знакомый шум. Хакс удобнее устроился на скамье и отложил припасенную книгу, моментально превратившись в нетерпеливого возлюбленного. С каждым разом становилось все легче.

 

Кайло выскользнул в сад и закрыл за собой дверь, прислонившись к ней спиной. Распущенные волосы легли на плечи волнами. Состричь их, должно быть, государственный аппарат не позволял.

 

— Привет, — негромко произнес Кайло, когда Хакс подошел.

 

— Мы здоровались, когда ты принимал делегацию Ордена, — напомнил тот мягко.

 

Кайло помотал головой.

 

— Нет. Это не считается — у меня на лице белила лежали в четыре слоя, за ними ничего не видно, — он тихо рассмеялся сам себе, прижав подбородок к груди.

 

Избалованный ребенок. Хакс мгновенно вспомнил, чем так досаждал ему Амидала. Упрямый дерзкий всезнайка — уверенный в том, что все от него без ума. Может, правил он и неплохо. Но людей читать явно не умел.

 

— Мы давно не виделись, — отметил Кайло, пожав плечами. — Больше двух месяцев уже.

 

— Два с половиной, — поправил Хакс. Потому что он был прав, а Кайло — нет.

 

— Да, — кивнул тот, взглянув понятно и знакомо. — Я соскучился.

 

Здесь полагалось сделать шаг вперед и дать поцеловать себя. Хакс отметил, что после двух с половиной месяцев и это принесло ему слабое удовлетворение. В конце концов, королевская благосклонность должна была льстить ему, разве нет?

 

Амидала целовался ужасно: стонал ему в рот, кусал за губы, засовывал внутрь язык, шаря при этом руками по его камзолу. И мог заниматься этим почти бесконечно. Оставалось лишь ждать, зарывшись пальцами ему в волосы. Так было удобнее.

 

Мальчишка, должно быть, почувствовал его вставший член — фыркнул ему в губы, улыбнулся и, взглянув напоследок с обожанием, опустился вниз. Хакс шумно выдохнул: рот Кайло был создан для того, чтобы сосать. Он аккуратно облизывал головку, вбирал ее пухлыми губами внутрь, осторожно щекотал языком. Медленно брал все глубже, цепляясь за бедра Хакса.

 

Глупо было отрицать — ему нравилось. Сама мысль, что король Набу каждый раз с таким усердием отсасывал ему, прижав к одной из темных стен дворца, бесстыдно грела душу. А если у Ордена все получится — не могло не получиться, не теперь, — то такое обращение грозило стать постоянным. И да, черт, Амидала впрямь нашел дело по себе.

 

Хакс крепко держал его за волосы, задавая нужный темп. А тот позволял, ластился под руку, гладил бедра. Страшно было представить, насколько скучна была его жизнь, если он так легко...

 

Он сжал пальцы до боли, не позволяя Кайло отстраниться. Тот, кажется, и не собирался: прижался только ближе, послушно глотая и жмурясь довольно. Блядская прогнившая Республика. Он сам застегнул Хаксу брюки, поднялся на ноги и еще раз обнял, будто хотел удушить. Потянул за собой к скамье.

 

— Я собираюсь подписать договор, — заговорщицки поделился он, пересчитывая пальцем костяшки на руке Хакса.

 

Наконец-то.

 

— Уверяю тебя, Набу от этого только выиграет, — расслабленно ответил тот. — Первый Орден станет для вас надежной опорой.

 

— Да, — кивнул Кайло быстро. И добавил с некоторым сомнением: — Советник, о котором просит ваша сторона... Это же будешь ты? Не кто-то еще? Мне бы хотелось, чтобы это был ты.

 

— Ну конечно, — успокоил его Хакс, позволяя тому придвинуться ближе. — Так и задумывалось.

 

Он рассеянно погладил прижавшегося к нему плечом Кайло по волосам. В голове лихорадочно завертелись шестерни. Действительно, кто? Кого еще может прислать вместо него Сноук?

 

И как этого кого-то быстро и тихо убрать?


	3. Сторона третья

Голова опять мотнулась, как от пощечины. Хакс мрачно посмотрел на мерившего шагами камеру Органу. На что он все-таки рассчитывал? Сентиментальный кретин. Может, даже не догадывался, что будет после. Все ли ему мамочка сообщала о пленных офицерах? Или как обычно?

 

— Прости, — он уперся кулаками о скрипнувший стол. Хакс скептически смерил его взглядом. Слабак. Давно бы уже сломал его, если б захотел.

 

Органа откинул волосы с лица и устало взглянул исподлобья.

 

— Я не знаю, что еще сказать тебе. Как объяснить. Хочешь, покажу? — он протянул ладонь — Хакс рефлекторно отшатнулся от нее.

 

— У нас был уговор, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Не лезть.

 

Органа прикрыл глаза на секунду и тут же с криком пнул отлетевший к стене стул. Жалкий. И какой бесполезный расход хваленой Силы.

 

И все-таки довольно забавно. Только слово Хакса против его — а Органа все равно слушался. Как прирученный зверек.

 

— К тебе приведут другого, — медленно выговорил он. Будто Хакс был идиотом или не соображал ничего от недосыпа. Вот так это с его точки зрения выглядело? — Тебя станет допрашивать кто-то другой. Незнакомый, солдат. Он не станет... нянькаться с тобой. Пожалуйста, Хакс.

 

Тот фыркнул. Он уже неделю изо дня в день слушал эти увещевания — как только у их генерала до сих пор терпение не кончилось. Органа просил, уговаривал, переходил на угрозы, снова просил, лез, заглядывал в глаза, точно умалишенный. Что он себе успел навоображать за год, длань Судьбы?

 

Да, Хакс покойник. Он это понимал. Его все равно сломают рано или поздно — лучше Бену было не знать, насколько его мать компетентна в подобных вопросах. А когда сломают, он не будет нужен и Ордену. Там мусор не держат.

 

Он язвительно скривил губы, и Органу не в первый раз уже передернуло. Смотреть было тошно: домой хотелось отправить, в теплую постельку. Допросчик хренов.

 

Он молча вышел из камеры, кивнув напоследок. Перебросился парой слов с охраной и скрылся, топая тяжелыми ботинками. Хакс лег на койку, выдохнул и уставился в потолок. Надеяться было глупо, а ждать — убого.

 

Бен появился снова уже глубокой ночью. Отпустил охранников, ввалился внутрь и лег на Хакса сверху, придавив его к матрасу.

 

Тот дернулся спросонья.

 

— Это я, — шепнул Бен зачем-то. — Я выбил нам еще один день.

 

Захотелось взвыть.

 

— Кажется, в твоем возрасте уже учатся понимать границы возможного, — произнес Хакс хрипло. Ему мгновенно стало жарко и душно. Член привычно напрягся под поглаживающей его через ткань ладонью. Наверное, лучшая идея Бена за всю неделю.

 

Он немного подался вперед, расслабленно выдыхая. Его вполне устраивал их договор: что бы ни происходило, наедине им не должно было ничего мешать. После нескольких месяцев взаимных увиливаний он казался Хаксу логичным завершением.

 

С Беном было спокойно — в отрыве от его взбалмошных попыток угробить планы Ордена. Как ни странно, иногда ему и его маленькому отряду безумцев это даже удавалось. А потом они снова случайно наталкивались друг на друга. И Хаксу было спокойно.

 

Бен тихо и горячо дышал, водил пальцами по его члену и по обыкновению целовал в шею, второй рукой стягивая с Хакса брюки. Тот приподнял бедра и снова опустился на койку, наблюдая, как Бен раздевается.

 

Он снова прижался вплотную и легко прикусил мочку уха Хакса — тот дернул головой.

 

— Сколько раз повторять...

 

— Да, да. Помолчи, — перебил его Бен устало. Он облизал пальцы, осторожно толкнулся ими внутрь, не отрывая взгляда от лица Хакса. Тот раздраженно повернул голову к стене и услышал тихий смешок.

 

Тело постепенно расслаблялось. Бен старался еще усердней, чем обычно, обнимал, ласкался и даже поцеловал его несколько раз. Когда он наконец вошел, Хакс сам подался навстречу.

 

Бен вдруг охнул, прижал его к себе так, что ребра затрещали, и усадил сверху. Упершись ему в плечи, двигаться было удобнее, и Хакс медленно приподнимался и опускался на его член, тихо шипя и чувствуя на талии большие теплые руки.

 

— Останься, — выговорил Бен. — Я все исправлю, я уговорю ее. Все будет хорошо. Останься.

 

Хакс широко открыл глаза и зло вцепился в его плечи, заставив того вскрикнуть. Идиот. Зачем он вообще открыл рот, когда Хакс уже почти кончил?

 

Бен снова перевернул его, подмяв под себя, и начал быстро двигаться. Словно решил выбить из Хакса даже мысли о своих словах. Вот и хорошо. Хоть так.

 

Наконец он молча выгнулся, насадившись глубже. Сперма брызнула на живот, и Бен машинально провел по ней рукой, размазывая. Толкнулся еще несколько раз, издал низкий звук, больше всего напоминавший Хаксу рычание, и выскользнул из него, кончив на матрас.

 

— Гениально, — вяло произнес Хакс, когда Бен снова навалился на него. Ему было липко и жарко, хотелось отереться или получить скорее свой утренний таз с водой.

 

Бен в ответ заворочался.

 

— Мы бы защитили тебя, — прошептал он осторожно. — Я бы...

 

— Заткнись, заткнись, Органа, умоляю, — шикнул на него Хакс.

 

Словно он сам еще об этом не думал. Не прикидывал шансы. И их почти не было, как он ни переставлял в уме фигурки.

 

Что он мог предложить Сопротивлению, кроме информации? Стратегические выкладки? Его бы не стали слушать.

 

Жаль только, что Бен не желал этого понимать, упрямец несчастный.

 

Хакс прислушался к его ровному дыханию. Либо он действительно заснул, либо изображал спящего. И то, и другое годилось. Хакс устроился максимально удобно и вновь посмотрел на потолок.

 

У него был еще целый день, чтобы обдумать это предложение. Возможно — только возможно, — действительно было умнее согласиться.


	4. Сторона четвертая

— Ублюдок, — рыкнул Органа, когда он вошел в покой.

 

Хакс фыркнул.

 

— Действительно. Угомонитесь, сенатор, все уже решилось, — он прошел к столу и налил себе вина из графина. Органа обошел его по дуге, оказавшись по другую сторону. — И все же...

 

Он еще раз оглядел утянутого в церемониальный костюм Органу и довольно прищурился. Наконец-то. _Наконец-то_ — выстукивало внутри, и казалось, что даже воздух теперь был слаще, чем до заседания. Его распирало от ощущения триумфа. Хотелось рассмеяться Органе в лицо или швырнуть бокал о стену — сделать что-нибудь... неподобающее. Раз уж у него теперь было _все_.

 

А то, чего не было, можно было взять силой.

 

— Поговорим о месте Набу в новой Империи, — Хакс опустился в кресло и сцепил пальцы перед собой. Органа выпрямился еще сильнее, напрягся, будто был готов броситься на него. И впрямь?

 

— Чего вы хотите? — процедил сенатор.

 

Отлично.

 

— Рад, что вы правильно понимаете расстановку сил, — кивнул Хакс. Органа дернул плечом. — В общем, хочу я немногого: всего-навсего лояльности. Полной и безоговорочной.

 

Он уловил в мрачном взгляде насмешку и цокнул языком. Почему-то Органа никогда не мог дослушать его до конца. Прескверно для политика.

 

— Взамен я гарантирую защиту, военную помощь при необходимости и всестороннюю финансовую поддержку, — мягко закончил Хакс.

 

Сенатор вздернул подбородок и посмотрел на него, пожалуй, с опаской. Очень хорошо. Он высоко ценил ум Органы. Их затяжные дискуссии в Совете доставляли ему немалое удовольствие — даже если они и заканчивались порой прямыми оскорблениями. Эти нравились ему больше всех.

 

Он хотел Органу себе.

 

Тот отлично смотрелся бы рядом: в короне, на цепи или с клеймом под лопаткой, — не так принципиально.

 

И теперь у Хакса было все необходимое.

 

— Я передам ваши слова королеве, — Органа сухо поклонился и развернулся к двери. Неплохая идея — но нет.

 

— Мне представляется более удачным вариантом обсудить это с вами. Здесь, чуть позже. Допустим, через час. — Тот слишком резко повернул голову, и у Хакса на секунду перехватило дыхание. Сколько раз он мечтал увидеть этот страх. Внутри приятно потеплело.

 

Органа, придя в себя, медленно подошел к его столу и склонился над ним, посмотрев Хаксу в глаза. И это тоже было просто прекрасно.

 

— Как мне стоит расценивать ваши слова? — произнес он вкрадчиво.

 

— Как предложение сделки, конечно же. — Органа открыл было рот, но Хакс не дал ему перебить себя. — Я вымениваю вас на ваш народ, сенатор. Надеюсь, последствия обоих ваших решений вам ясны.

 

На секунду ему показалось, что Органа сорвется. Он уже дернулся, подался вперед — и замер, будто наткнувшись на стену. Постоял так с полминуты, бросил на Хакса пустой взгляд и, разумеется, кивнул.

 

— Конечно.

 

Глядя на его чересчур прямую спину, захотелось бросить вслед что-нибудь шутливое. Хакс налил себе еще вина и, пригубив, направился к приготовленной для него ванне.

 

 

 

Дверь открылась точно в срок. Хакс отвлекся от чтения датапада и немного подвинулся. Органа молча опустился на постель — его наряд теперь был просторней и мягче даже на вид. Выглядел в них он почти трогательно.

 

— Раздевайся и вставай на четвереньки, — мягко приказал Хакс, проведя рукой по его волосам. Тот не отстранился. Неожиданно.

 

Органа буднично стянул одежду, словно был в своих комнатах, и послушно застыл, повинуясь жесту, давая рассмотреть себя. А после кивка залез на постель. Хакс погладил выгнутую спину, провел пальцами по позвонкам и довольно выдохнул.

 

— Прогнись еще, — он надавил на широкие плечи. Органа подчинился, и Хакс опустил ладонь в неглубокую чашу для масел.

 

Он не мог налюбоваться. И этот человек грозился вырвать ему язык. Можно было только позавидовать его гражданской сознательности. Хакс фыркнул и провел рукой по его наполовину затвердевшему члену. Органа немного напрягся, но тут же расслабился вновь.

 

— Ну надо же, — негромко произнес Хакс, водя пальцами по его ягодицам. — Приятный сюрприз.

 

— Да пошел ты, — прошептал Органа сквозь зубы. Хакс притворился, что не расслышал. Так уж и быть.

 

Долго растягивать Органу не потребовалось — он не стал интересоваться, почему. Не хотелось, чтобы тот взбрыкнул: в этой позе он смотрелся великолепно.

 

— Готов?

 

— Да, — невнятно ответил Органа — и вскрикнул от удивления. Хакс, усмехнувшись, занес руку для еще одного шлепка.

 

— Повтори как полагается, — приказал он.

 

— Да, император.

 

Хакс был уверен, что он скривился. Ну да неважно, привыкнет еще. Он довольно хмыкнул и вошел, начав медленно и глубоко двигаться. Органа пытался терпеть все молча — и Хакс, протянув руку, опустил ее на его полностью вставший член.

 

Органа рванулся и опять присмирел, с шипением подавшись назад. Хаксу удалось вытянуть из него несколько тихих стонов, а затем он уткнулся лицом в подушку. Через нее было слышно лишь смазанное мычание.

 

Хакс раздраженно шлепнул его еще раз — и потянул за волосы, заставив прогнуться сильнее. Органа ахнул.

 

— Давай, не стесняйся, — подбодрил его Хакс, входя на всю длину. — У тебя красивый голос. А у меня молчаливая охрана.

 

Стонал он действительно вполне музыкально. Хакс тяжело дышал, слушая его вскрики и наслаждаясь самим знанием о том, что сейчас имеет Органу. Что тот наконец перестал ему перечить и сейчас неосознанно подается навстречу его члену. Что Хакс победил.

 

Органа вздрогнул и сжался, продолжая двигаться. Послушный мальчик.

 

— Послушный... — выговорил Хакс, до боли сжав его бедра и кончив внутрь.

 

Сердце глухо билось о ребра. Вот она — полная капитуляция. Даже если Органа не желал ее признавать. Пусть. Все равно они оба знали — и Империя узнает тоже.

 

Хакс упал рядом с ним и растянулся во весь рост, восстанавливая дыхание. Органа так и продолжал лежать, уткнувшись в подушку. Очередной план придумывал, не иначе — или чувств лишился от переизбытка эмоций.

 

Хакс со смешком убрал прядь волос с его лица и отвернулся. Следовало выспаться: его почему-то не оставляло ощущение, что совсем скоро начнется война.


	5. Центр

Хакс почувствовал холодное прикосновение — внутри, — но лишь сильнее сжал зубы.

 

_Нет._

 

— Извинись, — приказал Рен еще раз, сжимая ладонь.

 

Хакс задохнулся и дернулся. В уголках глаз собрались слезы — он бы смахнул их, сморгнул, но не мог пошевелить и пальцем. Перед глазами пошли круги.

 

_Тупой сученыш._

 

Рен зарычал. Внутри что-то лопнуло: Хакс ощутил, как рвутся ткани. Как пальцы растирают меж собой плоть в ошметки. Он бы сполз на пол, если бы не Рен, удерживающий его.

 

Эта мысль показалась забавной. Хакс, чувствуя, как возвращается понемногу контроль, рассмеялся — Рену на лицо брызнула кровь. Еще забавней.

 

Медленно опускаясь по стене вниз, он наблюдал за ошеломленным выражением, с которым тот проводил по щеке и рассматривал собственные пальцы. Большой ребенок...

 

— Какая неожиданность, да? — прохрипел Хакс издевательски. — Надо было тебе оставаться у дядюшки. Лягушек препарировать...

 

Голова закружилась, стало трудно дышать. Хакс, не выдержав, тихо застонал.

 

Рен опустился рядом с ним на колени.

 

— Нужно вызвать врача.

 

Он осторожно тронул его за руку — Хакс вяло отмахнулся, на секунду позже, чем хотел.

 

— Делай, что хочешь. Извиняться не буду.

 

Рен, начавший подниматься, вдруг снова шлепнулся рядом. Его, кажется, трясло.

 

— Неужели настолько сложно? — прошипел он, перехватив Хакса под горло, заставив того поднять голову.

 

— Нисколько. Но ты... — больно. Говорить было слишком больно — но показалось важным донести до Рена. Чтобы и он поверил тоже.

 

Хакс посмотрел ему в глаза.

 

 _Ты самое бесполезное существо на базе. Никчемный, эгоистичный, прущий напролом кретин. Я даже не ненавижу тебя. Ты глупее и слабее меня. Я никогда не уступлю тебе_ , — это стало для него почти мантрой.

 

Рен чуть отшатнулся. Заметался глазами по его лицу, дернул уголком рта, сжал кулаки. Взял его за голову обеими руками — аккуратно, но твердо.

 

— Ты не сильнее меня. И не умнее. Штабной выскочка, который и на поле боя не был никогда. Ты ничего не знаешь, не видел. Даже чувствовать нормально не можешь... — он остановился и сжал губы.

 

Хаксу это показалось просто прелестным.

 

_И я все еще отказываюсь извиняться._

 

Рен шумно выдохнул и крепче сжал его голову. Пальцы мелко подрагивали.

 

— Отлично, генерал. Я вас больше не держу, проваливайте. На все четыре стороны проваливайте!

 

 _Надеюсь, что там ты..._ — успел подумать Хакс под громкий треск.


End file.
